


Expansion

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years with Spencer he decides to introduce you to the other most important person in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expansion

Title: Expansion  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: M  
Prompt/Summary: Imagine you and Reid want to spice up your sex life so you decide to have a threesome with Morgan and it turns out super great and hot. http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/146414176866/imagine-you-and-reid-want-to-spice-up-your-sex  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader/ Derek Morgan  
Trigger Warning: Don't think so, though, honestly, I know I am not the first by a long shot to write to this canon I was still appalled with myself by the degree of things that entered my mind.  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: No  
Author’s Notes: What have I done?  
Morgan arc spoilers?: None

Entering the apartment you shared with Spencer you wiped the sweat from your palms on your jeans or the third time. You were close to panic mode as you got yourself a glass of water from the kitchen, feeling two pairs of eyes on you as you gulped down the contents.

“Y/N, we don't have to do this.”

Turning hesitantly you looked between Spencer, and who you were introduced to as his colleague and best friend, but now additionally his lover, Derek Morgan. Two years ago when you first met Spencer he had admitted to being bisexual, and probably couldn't settle down to a single gender relationship. But as the two of you grew closer the more you knew that you didn't care, and that break of worry had allowed you both to fall for each other. You might not have been Spencer's one and only, but you were the one he came home to, the one he confided in, the one who would help him through his nightmares and the one to cuddle with at night. That didn't seem the probable case anymore, his only other interest of love was much closer than you had imagined.

 

When you had first been introduced to Derek you had seen the camaraderie and idolization for each other. Not in a million years would you had put together that glint of mischievous admiration that was in the the hulking man's eyes as anything more than brotherly. Well, surprise!

“Y/N?”

You looked up at Spencer, his soft brown irises evident with concern. You wrung your hands together.

“It's not what you think. I-I'm more nervous about how confused I am about all of this.”

Derek took a step towards you, and you had to work to keep your feet planted as heat rose up the collar of your shirt.

“We're not here to let you walk in the dark on this, Sweet Pea. Anything you need to know, just ask.”

You bit your lip. “I'm just not sure how to approach this. I mean, I always thought of Spencer keeping everything separate, and now he, you want us all together? Does that mean you like me? Am I supposed to like you? Will Spencer be angry or jealous if I like you? Does this diminish the meaning of our side of the relationship? I never expected this to be happening, least of all with you. I'm not meaning any offense to that, I only mean -”

Derek held up his hand to stop your rambling, a gentle smile on his face. Looking over you saw a similar smile of bemused patience on Spencer's lip as well.

“I get it, Y/N, we both do. Don't think we don't get a lot of looks when we go out together.”

Your eyes went to the floor as you tried to picture that. When you and Spencer went out, whenever the two of you were seated side-by-side Spencer's thin fingers would skim your thighs getting deliciously higher with each stroke. Did he do that with Derek too? Or did Derek do that to him?

Spencer approached you, taking your hands into his. “Y/N, nothing could ever minimize what I feel for you, and as far as being jealous, I'm the one who suggested this. You're both everything to me, I wanted to expand my two worlds together. But only if you're willing.”

You felt a light brush on your arm and you turned back to Derek. “And as far as the liking goes, I do like you, Y/N, very much so, and I'd like to explore that kind of relationship with you.”

“I like you, too, Derek. I mean, I don't know if I like-like you yet, but what happens after this? Down the road do we just love each other?”

Derek gave a sweet smirk. “If that's what happens, then yes, Y/N, we all will love each other.”

You tipped your head so you could look him in the eyes. “Then I want to try, I know you're a big part in Spencer's life and I'd like you in mine as well.”

Derek's large hands cradled your face. “I'm so glad you said that, Y/N, because I have thought about doing this quite a few times.”

You gave a glance at Spencer who nodded at you encouragingly. Derek's lips lightly touched yours, and you allowed yourself to deepen the kiss. Bringing your hands up to encircle his waist. You heard Spencer groan in want as you opened your mouth for Derek to taste you, and you sighed in contentment. He was a really good kisser.

“I say the three of us should take this to the bedroom.”

Looking back over you saw Spencer's cheeks had flushed, as he stroked himself through his pants. The act caused you to press your thighs together, trying to calm down the penting aches as your core began to warm. Suddenly you felt yourself being picked up as Derek carried you to the bed. Kicking off your shoes you messed with the hem of your shirt.

“Do I-?”

Derek relaxed on the bed, already shedding his own shirt. “I wouldn't mind a strip show, how about you Pretty Boy?”

His shirt was already untucked, as Spencer worked on the buttons on his vest, loosening the tie with his other hand. His eyes had already darkened as his tongue swiped at his bottom lip. “I think that's a brilliant idea.”

Not sure how to move without any music, you slowly swayed your hips as you pulled your shirt over your head revealing Spencer's favorite deep purple bra set.

“The pant, now.”

He knew the matching panties that hid beneath you jeans, and the growled command sent a churning desire to your lower abdomen.

“Face the wall, Sweet Pea, I want you to bend over so I can get a good glimpse of that ass.”

Following their commands you leaned over, pulling the jeans and panties down as you went.

“Stunning.”

You trembled as you felt a hand on your rear, a finger edging between your cheeks before caressing the globe.

“And has Pretty Boy touched you there, darling?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, really now?”

Spencer spoke as Derek drifted a finger through your wetness. “We've been experimenting with anal play, but we haven't completely fulfilled the act.”

Derek teased the tightened pucker with your wetness, pressing in lightly, causing you to groan. “I'd most certainly like to see that. Would you enjoy that, Y/N? Having Reid fuck your ass as I watched?”

You nodded eagerly, your clit beginning to engorge from their words and teasing.

“Come lie on the bed, Y/N.”

Doing as you were told you laid back on the pillows as both men's eyes looked down at you. Spencer's hand reached out and began that familiar stroking and you knew what he wanted.

“Spread yourself nice and wide for us, let us see how much you want this.”

Taking a breath you let your legs fall open revealing yourself to them. “I know you can do better than that, Y/N, I want those beautiful lips of yours spread so we can see how wet you are.”

Taking the instruction, Spencer leaned down and kissed you passionately, his hand running softly up your stomach before cupping a breast and pinching the nipple to its peak.

“Now touch yourself.”

When he pulled away you let your hands wander, beginning where he left off with your breasts tweaking and stroking the rosy buds letting your nails rake over them in an almost painful stroke. Continuing with one breast you let your eyes close as your other hand go further down until you were rubbing your clit, stroking it up and down until you were mewling, your orgasm beginning to build within you.

“Beautiful, isn't she?”

“Oh, Sweet Pea's absolutely gorgeous spread like that.”

“I bet she's ready.”

Before you could open your eyes you felt Derek plunge into your tight heat. You knew it was him without looking, whereas Spencer's cock was long and thin, Derek's girth pushed your walls wide apart almost to the point of straining. You groaned at the adjustment, and he finally started to move, soon the friction of him inside stimulated the nerve endings and you began meeting his thrusts your hips arching up to meet his. Letting your head fall to the side, you saw Spencer next to you, fisting himself in his hand, the precum leaking out steadily. You parted your lips in an invitation and he groaned, grabbing your hair before kneeling on the bed and guiding himself in. You sucked in as much in immediately, swirling your tongue around the thick head before Spencer pulled out and proceeded to fuck your face. It carried on like that your orgasm continuously building when Spencer pulled away.

“Pinch her clit she likes that.”

With that Derek sneaked a hand between you both, pinching you roughly enough to make you squeak.

“Let her on top of you but let her come.”

Not sure what was happening, Derek had rolled over guiding you in a rhythm to ride him. His fingers still stimulating your clit when you heard a cap open and a squelching sound. Your attention was drawn back with a roll of your clit, a breathy whimper as your orgasm washed over you as your juices dribbled down Derek's cock.

You felt yourself being pushed forward from behind, Derek helping pull you down against him. Breast pressed against him as you were face to face, gripping the back of your head he brought your lips to him, kissing you softly as something wet was slipped down between your ass cheeks. Oh, God, lube was the noise. You were sandwiched between the two of them, as Spencer came up behind you pressing himself against your pucker.

“We've talked about this, Y/N, you have to relax.”

There was no way, it was too much. There was no way you could fit them both in. Slowly but surely Spencer's cock worked its way into the new canal and you hissed at the unfamiliar burning. When he was in to the base they both gave you a moment to let you adjust to their intrusions.

After a few minutes you snorted. “One of you may as well move.”

The men chuckled and Derek started bouncing your hips up and down, Spencer's hands laying on top of Derek's to guide you against him as well. With the rhythm set you were overloaded in sensations. The friction between both of them inside, you were sure there were moments when their cocked pressed against each other as they were inside of you. It made you throw your head back in exhilaration, not two, but three people becoming one. One furiously pounding your ass forward the other pumping upward in shallow strokes. You tried to find yourself some leverage. One hand reaching behind to grab Spencer's head bringing it to the crook of your neck as he bit into your shoulder. The other hand landing on Derek's chest, nails scratching over his pectoral.

“Oh, God, oh, boys I'm so close, I'm about to cum, please!”

It would seem impossible but their pace intensified sending you over the edge as you shuddered over and over as you orgasm shook through you their names squalling from you. Not far behind Spencer pulled out and let his load release on the back of your head the copious liquid flowing down your back warming your back. And with one hard thrust Derek joined Spencer and let his cock spring free to come on your front hitting your face in breasts in ropes of his seed. You allowed your tongue to lick your lips, tasting the salty fluid, before collapsing between the two men.

The world was spinning, and you were absolutely exhausted. After taking a beat the two went into the bathroom returning with warm wash cloths to clean you up. You moaned in gratitude at the tender treatment, and when they were done settled back in on either side of you, spooning you between them. Looking at both of them, the two uncharacteristically different you decided that perhaps it wouldn't be that hard to let someone else live in your expanding heart.


End file.
